The Amaranth Circle
by Bruce'sMaiden
Summary: Five Elements and five sisters with a very powerful bond to each other and their family, but what will happen when they discover a relative's darkest secret, will it split them at the seams or bring everyone closer? But these five witches must stay safe and protect each other at all costs, will they manage this? or will this secret shatter the world around them?
1. Chapter 1

Seraphina's Pov

When one thinks of witches one would think of a wrinkly old woman in black robes with a broom stick, cat and perhaps green, ugly skin and a hooked, misshapen nose.

But alas my friends, that is simply not the case, my name is Seraphina Amaranth and I am a witch, I am the third of five sisters, our oldest sister is Brianna, she has powers over Earth, next is Lindsey, she has powers over Water, just after me comes Emberly, she, as one may guess from her name has powers over Fire, our youngest is Auraleigh, she has powers over Air.

And as for me? I have powers over the element called Spirit, we as a coven are called 'The Amaranth Circle'.

The five of us were born and raised in Salem, Massachusetts (yes, _that_ Salem) by a Pagan priest called Erebus and a High Priestess called Nyx, our family migrated here from Scotland many years ago.

It's just after the vernal equinox and Auraleigh's birthday and Emberly is getting breakfast ready, Brianna is watching TV, Lindsey is reading, Auraleigh is still in her room and I am on my laptop answering emails from our friends and my boyfriend, then I hear Auraleigh come down stairs 'Good morning Sisters.' she says, rubbing sleep out of her grey eyes

'Morning Aura' Emberly says, using her nickname.

'Good morning Sis' Brianna says.

We sit down for breakfast and a bird flies over us, 'Oh my God, Misty, I told you to stay in your cage!' Auraleigh shouts at her pet budgie

'You better catch her before Alyssa does' I say, regarding my Persian cat

'And Crystal' Brianna says, regarding her Labrador. Auraleigh stands and says 'Misty, come here sweetie' and the bird lands on her shoulder.

Once we finish breakfast we plan out our day, 'I think we should just have a lazy day in the house, I really can't be bothered doing anything' Emberly suggests

'Yeah, after last night's Circle we could do with recharging our batteries' Lindsey agrees

'And we could have a movie-marathon night tonight' I suggest

'totally, sisters only so your boyfriends can't come over' Brianna says to Lindsey and I and we all break out laughing.

That night I sit reading in bed with Alyssa curled up in her cat bed, sleeping like a newborn kitten and my phone buzzes, I pick it up from my night-stand and say 'Seraphina, who is this?'

'Sera it's your aunt Artemis'

'Oh, hi aunt Artemis what's going on?' I ask

'The Coven think that there's something fishy about someone related to the Amaranth family' she informs me, I scratch at my neck (a nervous habit, I've had for years)

'Seriously? Who do they think it is?' I ask concerned

'We don't know that yet, but Sera we all need you and your sisters to stay safe' she warns me, my heart starts racing (and not in a good way either)

'We will aunt Artemis, goodnight'

'Good night Sera' I hang my phone up, turn out my light and lie down I say inwardly to myself ' _spirit, please help me sleep and clear my mind_ ' and lulled to sleep by the element I command, I am finally able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna's Pov

I walk down the street at night, thinking things over, someone has betrayed the family and we don't know who, though I wish _I_ did, I _am_ the oldest sister.

I hear a voice behind me saying 'Hey, Bri, wait up, I stand still, scared and paranoid, then it strikes me, Jonathan Neil, My boyfriend, I calm instantly and say 'John, please stop doing that'

he looks me in the eye and says 'I am so sorry'

'That's fine' I say shakily

'Are you okay?' he searches my face

'Can I tell you something?' I ask cautiously

'Sure, anything' he confirms

'Seraphina got a call a few nights ago from our aunt Artemis and it turns out that someone in our family has betrayed us, I just wish I knew who it was' I say verging on tears. He takes me into his arms and says calmingly 'Everything will be okay Bri, trust me, whoever this is they'll have to go through a lot of people to get to the five of you, including me'

'Thank you John, could you walk me home?'

'Sure, come on' he takes my hand.

We get to my front door, it looks like my younger sisters are asleep, I turn to John and say

'thank you, so much'

'No problem at all, I am your boyfriend after all' I gently kiss his lips and say my 'good night' to him and go inside.

I go up to my bedroom and change into my pyjamas, get into my bed and eventually manage to fall asleep.

That next morning

I am with Seraphina and her cat Alyssa, I myself have my dog Crystal, we sit on a park bench and talk, she tells me 'I got a call from uncle Ronan about what aunt Artemis said'

'what did he say?' I ask

'He thinks it's one of the Witchazel Sisters, but doesn't suspect mom' she informs

'We'd know if it was mom, because our powers would be getting weaker and in my opinion they're only getting stronger, have you told the others?' she nods her head 'yes' and I add

'Let's a) not talk about this in public and b) talk this through with the others'

'Yeah, I agree' we call our respective pets back to us and head home.

We get home and sit with the other sisters and talk this through, Lindsey says 'Well, we can rule out uncle Ronan and uncle Griffin'

'And aunt Brighit-She's an Amaranth' Auraleigh says, defensively

'Mom and Dad are out, they're _our parents_ , it would be stupid to suspect the two who gave birth to us!' Emberly says, in our Parent's defence

'And I believe we can rule aunt Artemis, out for the time being at least' I say sceptical

'So that leaves us with aunts Diana, Hecate and Selene' Seraphina says, sounding rather crestfallen, I say what my four younger sisters are thinking 'I'm starting to wish we didn't know about the betrayal'.

That afternoon

I talk with Lindsey, about a man she's met at her work, 'His name is Markus, he is really smart and funny, I like him a lot and I think he likes me, Bri should I wait to let him ask me out, or make the first move and ask him out?' she asks, with a red flush on her pale face, I smile at my little sister's first real nerves over a guy and advise her 'I think you should maybe give it about another week and if he hasn't asked you out yet, you ask him out.'

'Who's asking someone out?' Seraphina asks

'I've met a guy at work and I _really_ like him' Lindsey says, blushing slightly

'Aw, that's so cute' Emberly says, sitting down on the couch with the three of us

'Yeah, Lin you know it's serious when Ember-the tough sister says something's cute' Auraleigh sarcastically says and Lindsey starts laughing, still having a pink flush on her face.

One of the many, many things I love about the five of us, is whenever there's a family turmoil happening, we can always keep each other positive, we've got each other and that's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey's Pov

I walk into work after lunch with my sisters and remember what Seraphina said ' _talk to Markus'_ and I walk up to him and say

'hi Markus'

'Oh, hi Lindsey, what's up?'

'Would you like to maybe go grab some dinner tonight with me?' I ask and bite my lip, anxiously and await his rejection but am surprised and pleased when he says

'Sure, I'd like that, how about I pick you up at say 7?'

'Sure, see you then'

'See you Lindsey.'

that evening I go home and tell my sisters that I have a date, Seraphina helps me get ready in my room

'okay that's your hair and make up done and I've picked out an outfit for you' she says

its a blue and black dress, my ritual necklace, skin-tone tights and blue high heels, I change into them and look at myself in the mirror, I look amazing, I ask Sera

'what if he doesn't like me?'

'Lin, that's damn near impossible, he wouldn't have agreed to this date if he didn't like you' she comforts me, I hug her

'thank you'

'no problem big sister'

'please, take are of Oasis for me' I say, regarding my pet angelfish

'will do, now go have fun-just not too much fun' I blush and say

'will do.'

we meet at the restaurant and as we eat our meal, get to know each other, he has an older brother and an older sister, called Jacob and Clarissa and his parents are living in New York, he says

'What's your family like?'

'Well, my parents are Pagans and so are me and my sisters- I have one older sister called Brianna and three younger sisters called Seraphina, Emberly and Auraleigh – we're a very tight knit family'

'wow, that's a lot of sisters' he says astounded and then continues

'I bet you were at each other's throats as teenagers'

'no we actually weren't, we're each other's best friends'

'Oh, sorry' he apologizes

'Oh no, I get that a lot actually'

we continue eating and getting to know each other, our likes, dislikes, dreams and everything in between.

Markus walks me home and at the door he gives me his number and I give him mine

'I hope we can do this again, this was fun' I say smiling up at him

'of course we can, say next weekend?'

'sure, I'd like that' I kiss his cheek lightly and go inside, smiling like a madwoman escaped from her asylum,I go into the living room and encounter my four sisters, Emberly speaks first

'So, how was your date?' I sit down and play with my blonde hair and say

'it was amazing, he was the complete opposite of the guy I dated in high school, so nice and polite'

'Yeah, Arthur was a bit of a jerk' Brianna agrees

'So, will you be seeing him again?' Auraleigh asks

'yeah, next weekend' I say

'this, may be your first proper relationship blossoming' Seraphina says

'I hope so Sera' I say and go upstairs to bed

I get my pyjamas on and get into bed, my phone buzzes and I pick it up, a text from Markus saying

' _Good night Lin_ ' I smile again and text back

' _Good night Markus_ ' I send it and switch my phone off.

I lie down and look at the night sky, counting stars until I fall asleep, I don't know what this'll turn into,but I am more than willing to wait and see.

 **The Next Morning**

I eat breakfast with my sisters and my phone rings, it's Markus again, I pick up and say 'Hi Mark, what's up?'

'Boss says we don't have to go into work today, wanna do something?'

'Sure, say a walk in the park?'

'sure, I'll pick you up at 12'

'okay, see you' I hang up

We meet at the park and sit on a bench, I tell Mark stories about me when I was younger and he tells me stories about him, I have never felt like this around a guy before and I hope it stays like that.

After lunch when he takes me home, I invite him in to meet my sisters, who all seem to like him, and he promises me to introduce me to his family too.

I hope this lasts, I think I love him already, that's just me, when I fall, I fall fast and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Emberly's POV

Seeking a calm mind from the almost inability to sleep I've been having lately, I get up at 9:00 and shower, wash, dress, eat and go down to the stables to visit my pet quarter horse Firefly.

I get to the stables and see her dark brown mane blowing in the wind, I go into her stable and grab a brush and start brushing her mane, I speak gently to her 'Hey Firefly, how are you sweetheart'

she lovingly 'neighs' at me

'you always understand me Firefly, don't you?' I kiss her nose and look into her golden-brown eyes and say to her 'Hey love, wanna go for a ride?'

she excitedly 'neighs' at me again

'okay, let's go!' I put her reigns, halter, saddle blanket and saddle on and put my helmet on and saddle up 'Let's go!' we set off riding through the forest, I love the way the wind flows through my red hair.

After an hour of riding we go back to the stable and I feed Firefly and give her some fresh water after mucking out her stable. And say a 'goodbye' to her before I go home.

I get back to the house and sit and watch TV, Seraphina is in her office working on her book, Auraleigh is at work, Brianna is visiting Mom and Dad and Lindsey is also at work (with her new boyfriend Markus) I watch TV and get a call from aunt Selene

'Hi aunt Selene, what's up?'

'We think we're a little step closer to finding out who has betrayed us'

'really?'

'yeah, we'll have to wait until the next Sabbat to find out though'

'okay, I'll tell the girls later'

okay, bye Emberly'

'bye aunt Selene' I hang up and make lunch for Seraphina and I, which we eat at 1:00.

that night at dinner I tell the girls about the phone call and Lindsey says 'Well, looks like we can eliminate Aunt Selene, for now'

'So, that leaves us with aunt Diana and aunt Hecate' Brianna says, seeming upset. A solemn atmosphere takes over our house and we can all feel it.

That night as I sleep in my bed I can feel some thing on me and wake up, things that look like tentacles of darkness threaten to drag me out of bed, I scream and command my element 'Fire, please burn these tentacles' the element responds burning the darkness tentacles, I hear Seraphina's voice 'What's wrong Ember I heard you screaming, are you okay?'

'Yeah, just thought something was trying to attack me that's all' I say, trying to catch my breath.

Seraphina sits on my bed and says 'okay Emberly, I need you to lie down and close your eyes' I do as told and she continues with an elemental command

'Spirit, please help my little sister sleep and take her stress away' I feel her element fill me up, calming me down and lulling me to sleep, I say to her 'thank you'

'no problem' she leaves and I fall asleep.

That next morning I wake up from my deep sleep and go down for breakfast, Auraleigh says

'Seraphina told us what happened last night, are you okay?'

'Yeah Aura, I'm fine, just needed some spirit, that's all' I smile at Seraphina and sit down and eat.

I spend the morning with the girls, reading a new comic book I bought, a part of 'The New 52' series and watching movies with my sisters, I really hope we can catch whoever was doing that to me last night, if we don't, I have no idea what will happen.

I go riding again to practice for a show that I have coming up, and Firefly and I are hoping to get another win for ourselves, if we do it'll be our third win and I am sure that we'll get it.

After dinner that evening, I go to my room and use another elemental command 'Fire, please burn any darkness that tries to enter this room, thank you fire' and go join the girls again.

That night I am able to sleep easier, I hope it lasts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auraleigh's POV**

I get up, washed and dressed, I feed Misty and pack my ballet clothes into my bag, go down for breakfast, I check the time 8:00, lessons start at 9:00, I leave the house and walk to the ballet school I teach at.

I arrive at my work, well 'work' being a loose term, I love it too much for it to be work. Put my golden blonde hair in a bun and change into my ballet outfit and yellow slippers, I say a quick 'hello' to the other teachers.

I go into my studio and warm up before my students, luckily I got allotted the juniors (which means my students are all in the age range of four to about nine, give or take a few) I love teaching them, not only are they good dancers, but so cute and their parents are so nice, you get the occasional criticism from a parent having a bad day, but seeing the joy on the kids' faces makes it all worth while taking the criticism.

I hear feet outside, must be them, I finish warming up and open the doors, the girls run in, already fully dressed in their little practice leotards and skirts, Cassie, one of my oldest students says, excitedly 'what are we learning today Miss Amaranth?' I smile and say

'rehearsing the five positions and then a few new moves' I say, then address the class as a whole

'Okay, good morning kids, get in position facing the mirror behind me and if you're new to my class welcome, I'm sure we will get to know each other with time, we're going to be rehearsing the five positions first and then I have a few new moves after the break, let's get going, ready?'

'Ready!' the class say back to me in unison, we spend about ten minutes warming up, then go through the five positions and I address them again

'Good work class, now we can take a twenty minute break, I go around the class talking to the students, I hear a knock at the doors and go to open it, it's my sisters Emberly and Seraphina

'What're you guys doing here?' I hug them and let them in

'We wanted to see the mistress at work' Emberly says

'Wow, thank you' I say, happy that my sisters want to sit in on one of my classes

'Can we sit in, please?' Seraphina asks, hopeful

'Sure, Class' I get the student's attention

'These are two of my older sisters, This is Emberly' she waves to the kids

'and this is Seraphina' she waves at my class, the class greet them and I send them to the back to watch, I run the kids through our new moves: The Arabesque, The pirouette, the grande-plie and the demi-plie. Once they have the moves correct I notice it's 12:00 and say to my class

'okay, it's lunch time kids you have done amazingly today, I have a treat for you after lunch, but for now, take a little bit to grab a bite to eat, relax your feet and talk to your friends' I eat lunch while my students do and talk to my sisters.

'You are a great teacher Auraleigh' Emberly says, I blush

'thanks, it's only been a year and a bit that I've been teaching but I love it so much' I say

'And these kids really admire you Aura' Seraphina says, I smile ear to ear

'I know, I love their enthusiasm, they love ballet and I love teaching them to dance so much, if you love doing something you love, it's not a job' we finish lunch at 12:30, I say to my class

'You're treat until 1:30 is to get together in groups of five or six and create your own original dance, using what I've taught you today you have until half past one and then I'll ask you to present them to me, I'll be making the rounds to see what you're doing and help where needed, let's go!' I let my class choose their own groups and start creating their dances.

At 1:30 I tell them to stop and I call their groups up one by one and am amazed at the intricate dances they've crafted, at 2:30 I sit them all down and say

'you guys have done amazingly today, I am so happy with your progress over the past few months and I think I can hear your parents outside waiting for you, so I'll let you go, good work today and I'll see you all next week' I praise my class they say a 'goodbye' to me, some hugging me, I go out and ensure they make it safely to their parents, some of whom complement me on my teaching and tell me that their sons and daughters are practising at home as well, which warms my heart like nothing else. I wave them off and go to the changing rooms, take my hair down and get my ballet clothes off and change back into my regular clothes, meet my sisters at the exit and we go home.

We get home and I go put my bag in my room and soak my sore feet, the worst part of a beautiful art is the 'ballerina feet' and take a Tylenol to take the edge off the pain, go watch TV with Brianna , Lindsey and Emberly as Seraphina sits at the dining room table on her laptop writing her latest chapter of her book.

At 6:00 we sit down and have dinner, and talk to each other about our days, Alyssa and Crystal wander past us to get their own dinners, I ask about Firefly, Misty and Oasis, Lindsey confirms that they've been fed, I relax and continue eating.

That night after running through a few moves for a lesson plan for next week, I go to bed and watch my little budgie Misty sleep and whisper 'goodnight my little girl' get into bed and sleep peacefully.

The Next Morning

I eat breakfast and talk with Emberly, and Seraphina informs us that Mom and Dad are coming over tomorrow.

That afternoon I do my next lesson plan, Brianna says

'you should take these kids on a trip as a reward'

'Yeah Brianna, that's a great idea, I'll check the internet for ballet show listings in Boston and book us tickets to the earliest one, and then we could go for lunch' I say

'I think the kids'll really benefit from seeing the professionals at work as well, give them something to aspire to'

'Yeah, you're right' she leaves me to continue with my lesson plan'

I later check the listings, a show of 'Swan Lake' in Boston next month, I bookmark the page and go for a walk.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note 

Hey dear readers, sorry I haven't been so active lately, I had a cold and wasn't well enough to write, normal proceedings will return now that I am feeling better, a little info for you.

The Amaranth Circle chapter five (Auraleigh's first POV chapter) is now up!

No Ordinary Girls Chapter Six 'Full Moon Madness' should be up in a few days at minimum.

Stay awesome!

Patrick'sAngel xxx


	7. Chapter 6

**Seraphina's POV**

We all sit eating breakfast and Brianna brings up that Mom and Dad are coming over later on today and says 'We better get the house ready'

'okay, so lets do the house work first' Lindsey says

'let's get organised to save time' Auraleigh requests

'okay so, I'll do the bedrooms, Brianna can do the living room, Lindsey do the bathrooms, Emberly do the kitchen and Auraleigh can help the four of us out where needed and do the gardens' I suggest

'okay, sounds good, let's go!' Emberly says, we go to the pantry and get the cleaning supplies.

I go upstairs and to Brianna's room first, clean the window and tidy the rest of the room, re-arrange Crystal's toys and, move to Lindsey's, do the same thing and feed Oasis, I follow this pattern three more times through mine, Emberly's and Auraleigh's rooms, then move onto putting the laundry away and vacuuming the carpets in all of our rooms and I remember to put all of my notebooks in the desk in my office.

After I finish cleaning the bedrooms, I help out the rest of the girls where I can and when we all finish cleaning the house, I get a call from Patrick, my boyfriend of nearly five years,

'hi Sera, what's up?'

'Nothing much, just doing the housework with my sisters'

'Can I come over tonight?' he asks

'oh no sorry Trick, our parents are coming over for dinner, maybe tomorrow?'

'okay, that's fine'

'see you tomorrow, I love you' I say

'love you too' he says, I hang up and go to my office to write more for chapter eighteen of my book 'The Wanderers Are Never Home' about a man and a woman who can never find somewhere to call their home, but slowly realise that they are home, _with each other_ , I probably only have four or five chapters to write before sending it off to my publisher.

 **That Night**

after we get our party dresses on and Emberly Finishes cooking dinner our parents come over, we sit and eat at the dining table, Mom says

'I take it aunt Artemis has told you about our problem'

'yeah Mom, we've been trying to figure out who it is for about a month' Brianna says

'Do _you_ have any theories as to who it is?' Lindsey asks

'No not yet girls' Dad says

'How are you and Markus Lin?' Mom asks

'Good, work's good too, that goes for all of us' she says smiling

'You and Firefly competing lately Ember?' Dad asks

'no, next week' she says

'how's the book coming Sera?'

'almost finished' I say proudly

'How are the students Aura?' Dad asks

'just fantastic Dad thanks

'How are the animals Bri?' Mom asks

'Great, Zoology is amazing' she says, we talk more and they leave at about 8pm.

We go to bed at 10 and I sit in bed, looking at the night sky, thinking of Patrick, I hope we can be like my parents, I'm starting to worry that he may be getting tired of me, I hope he isn't, he is the love of my life.

 **The Next Morning**

The next morning, there's a 'disturbance in the force' and I can just feel it ' _Spirit, please calm me down'_ I beg my element for its comfort.

Brianna says to me 'Sera, Patrick wants to see you' I sigh and stand

'Let him in Bri' she lets him in, I involuntarily tense up, I look at her and she leaves us alone in the living room, the words scar my heart when he speaks

'Seraphina, we need to talk'

'Why Patrick?' I ask obliviously

'It's obvious that you don't want to sacrifice your position ans High Priestess of Spirit'

'Where are you going with this Patrick?'

'I just think we need to see other people' my purple eyes flare up with tears, that I don't let fall

'Why after five years are you saying this now? You said when we got together that you didn't care about my powers or my family's history, what in the name of God has changed?' I spit at him in anger, hurt, betrayal and sorrow

'Sera' he moves toward me

'No, don't 'Sera' me anymore Patrick, leave I never want to see your face again you ass!' he leaves the house, I run up to my room, slamming the door and lie in my bed crying my eyes out, why? Why did he break up with me? What did I do wrong?

My sisters all knock on the door and ask to be let in, I relent, they come in, don't say a word just hold me and let me cry,

'I heard everything Seraphina, I am so sorry' Brianna says

'There is nothing you could've done Bri, he just fell out of love with me and I-I don't know why' I whisper into my sister's shoulder.

They lay me down into my bed, to let me sleep and all give me a elemental comforter

' _Earth, please keep Seraphina safe while she's sad'_ Brianna says

 _'Water, please flow through Seraphina and take some of her sadness with you'_ Lindsey says

 _'Fire, please keep Seraphina warm_ _until she can be happy again'_ Emberly says

 _'Air, please breathe happiness into Seraphina'_ Auraleigh says.

I fall asleep with my sister's elements keeping me safe.


End file.
